Thomas
Thomas, officially titled Thomas The Tank Engine, is the protagonist of The Events of Sudrian History. He was the second engine to come to Sodor, closely following Edward. He currently works on his branch line, mainly pulling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Although, he does take freight trains on a few occasions. Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially Sir Topham Hatt and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic and has a heart of gold. A friend to all engines and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. He likes to be better than James and Bertie in races. He can, however, also get annoyed about being useful such as the time when Rosie followed him around because she idolized him so much. Despite all this, he does have his pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time, as well as refusing help even when he needs it. Appearances Season 1 "New Conflicts" Thomas first appears puffing up to Knapford Station to start work. He stops to greet a saddened Diesel, and asks what's wrong. After hearing Diesel's dilemma, Thomas suggests that Diesel just pretends that they aren't there and just go about his work. He then puffs away without a goodbye.He later arrives back at Knapford, just in time to hear James insult Diesel. Infuriated by James' rudeness, Thomas responds by saying that Sir Topham Hatt should've scrapped him after he crashed into some tar wagons. He then angrily chuffs away, leaving James and Diesel speechless. "Keep On Keeping On" Thomas is seen at the late night argument at Tidmouth Sheds, although he stays silent. Presumably not wanting to intervene in the heated debate and rise the tensions even higher. "By A Hair" Thomas puffs into Wellsworth Station, overhearing Percy insult Diesel. He is shocked hearing him say that, telling him he shouldn't listen to what James says. He deflects when Percy mentions how Thomas didn't say anything last night, stating that he needs to make his own conclusions. After Percy leaves, he apologizes to Diesel, saying how he can be "easily influenced". Later on, Thomas has left Wellsworth. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Thomas is busy shunting in Knapford Yards when James pulls up and asks him to shunt his coaches, as tender engines don't shunt. Thomas agrees, but remarks that that attitude brought Percy to the railway, and if he kept it up, one or maybe even two tank engines could arrive on the island. Later, Thomas is shunting James' coaches and passes Emily. She sees a goods train ahead and warns Thomas, but he crashes into it. Edward then arrives with Sir Topham Hatt and lifts him back onto the line, before Emily shunts him to the Works. One week later, Thomas pulls into the yard to find Toby, along with two new engines. Sir Topham Hatt introduces them as "Lady" and "Arthur". Lady leaves to get to work, and after some chit-chat, Arthur leaves as well. Confused, Thomas shrugs it off and goes to find Annie and Clarabel. "Hostility" Thomas wakes up and says good morning to the other engines at the sheds. He suddenly grows worried when he realizes Henry is not in his shed. Later, he puffs through Knapford Station as Duck and Douglas talk about Henry's disappearance. "Dishonor" Thomas is at Elsbridge Station with Molly, when Diesel oils in. They greet each other warmly, and Diesel tells Thomas about what James said to him a few nights ago. Thomas becomes angered, and decides to talk to James later that day. He leaves his coaches at the station to start another job. Later that evening, Thomas is puffing to the sheds with Gordon. The two discuss what to say to the red engine, and when they arrive at the sheds, they're met with a big surprise. Trucks are blocking every track. As the sun sets, Thomas and the others become increasingly hostile. He tries to get James to be quiet, yelling at him to "forget all of it". When James doesn't stop, and rams Percy right off the tracks, Thomas is stunned, and angrily orders James to leave the sheds alongside the others. Once Percy is re-railed, and everyone is in their shed, Thomas proposes that they all should just sleep and talk about this in the morning, so they do. In the middle of the night, Thomas is awoken by the sound of someone calling name. After coming to his senses and looking ahead of him, he sees that it's Henry. Thomas greets him with shocked happiness, and asks where he had been. "A Long Ways From Home" Thomas puffs into Ffarquhar Station, spotting Katie on the platform. He is excited to see her, but becomes worried when he sees she's upset. He asks what's the matter, and is horrified when he hears that her mother has died. He lets her climb on board Annie and swiftly takes her to Knapford Station. A few days later, Thomas attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. "World Order - Part 2" Thomas cries out in surprise after finding out Henry was kidnapped. He quickly asks by who, but Gordon interrupts him and is annoyed for being woke up. Everyone else wakes up and a large commotion starts, until Thomas calms them all down and tells them that they need to stay calm, so they don't scare he other engines, when they tell them about Diesel 10. The next morning, Thomas addresses all of the engines at Knapford Docks, and lets Henry tell his story. When the engines declare that they will fight for Sodor, Thomas joins in, cheering and whistling with them all. "Mysteries Begin" Thomas and the other engines discuss what to do about their situation, eventually deciding on evacuating the island of it's residents to ensure nobody gets hurt. When James arroves at the Docks, he, along with Thomas, Henry, and Gordon go searching for Diesel. James leads Thomas down a more secluded track than the other two, causing him to grow suspicious. Then, James takes him down an old abandoned branch line. Thomas figures out James is trying to kill him in secret, so he confronts him. James reveals his psychotic intentions and charges at Thomas. The two struggle, but Thomas gets him off, and screams at him to get off the island for good. Still shaken, Thomas is shocked to see Percy puff up, questioning the green engine if he was following them. He brushes it off, and the two head back to the Docks, unaware of the massive horde of diesels looming just beyond Sodor. "For A Brighter Future" Thomas and Percy puff past Vicarstown Bridge, as Diesel 10 slyly watches them. Thomas is about to explain to Percy what exactly happened between him and James, when they spot some diesels lurking on the island. Suddenly frightened, Thomas hurries them both to Knapford Station. He leaves Percy alone briefly, returning with a dynamite truck to stop any approaching diesels. He reassures Percy that he won't be blown up either. Thomas goes to the other end of Knapford, and shouts to attract a small group of diesels lead by Jeremy. They follow him to the station, and Thomas reverses back and orders Percy to push the truck. After he does, they watch as Knapford goes up in flames. As the fight goes on, unknown to them, Thomas sadly comments with Percy about Knapford being destroyed. Just as they are about to leave, they hear a sudden scream for help, coming from the station. Parts from BoCo then fly out in front of them. Thomas is shocked, but ushers Percy away from the station in case they're caught in the flames as well. "The Fire In All Of Us" Thomas and Percy dash away from the diesels, ducking into a wooded area to take cover. Later, just as Edward is almost attacked by a diesel, Thomas knocks him off of the track, saving him. He asks about everyone's whereabouts, but Edward doesn't know where they went, so Thomas forces him to escape the island with him and Percy. The three of them successfully flee, but Thomas doesn't hear Mavis trying to catch up to them. Thomas stops to call for Edward when he stops to look back at Sodor. After that, the three continue puffing sadly towards the Vicarstown Bridge, away from their home. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Thomas, along with Edward and Percy, arrive at the destroyed shunting yards that Henry told them about. Percy wants to continue on, looking for their friends, but Thomas shuts him down, saying that they're safer staying here for the time being. Later, the three engines hide behind some trucks, as a diesel oils in, attempting to find any steam engines nearby. Thomas and the others stay deathly quiet, until he leaves. Thomas begins to worry for their safety, and hopes that their friends arrive soon. "Mourning Has Arrived" After some more hours of waiting, Thomas and Edward discuss what to do, with Thomas eventually deciding that he and Percy will find somewhere safer to hide. Just as the two tank engines are about to leave, he hears Gordon's whistle, and their friends puff in. Thomas is relieved, and asks where everyone found each other. After the initial reunion, Emily asks Thomas where James is. He replies that he's just "gone". When a tearful Rosie asks about BoCo's whereabouts, Thomas sadly explains the green diesel's death. Suddenly, Bertie The Bus and the people of Sodor pull in, and another happy reunion is had. After realizing the Hatts were kidnapped, everyone hears a a sound. Thomas and Violet go to check it out, and when they approach a siding, Duck rushes out at them. Thomas is initially shocked and startled, but he becomes surprised to see Duck. "Taken" Thomas is heard speaking his words from the previous episode, approaching Duck's siding and becoming startled when Duck rushes out. "Up In Arms" Thomas will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA "Sicut Cervus" TBA "Rebellion" TBA "Restoration" TBA "Guardian Angel" TBA "What Comes After" TBA "Reflections" TBA "What We've Gained" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Thomas has killed: * Scruff * Diesel 1 * Lars * Cameron * Diesel 4 * 'Arry * Diesel 10 List Of Appearances Trivia * Thomas is the first steam engine to speak in the series, but the second overall, the first being Diesel 10. * "Keep On Keeping On" is the only episode of the series where Thomas does not speak. * "World Order - Part 1" is the only episode of Season 1 that Thomas does not appear in. ** So far, it's the only episode of the entire series that he hasn't appeared in. * As of "Taken", Thomas and Rosie are the only characters to appear in every episode of Season 2. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters